You need us
by Gleetwilightfan98
Summary: Finn, Carole, and Burt find Kurt by accident but keep him on purpose. This is an adoption fic. Kurt struggles through becoming part of the family. Him and Finn get in to a lot of fights but they are family. Please read, follow and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is new i will update soon I hope you like it. **

**REVIEW if you want me to continue. **

* * *

"Burt I REALLY need to use the restroom." Carole cried.

"There is NOWHERE to stop it is midnight in the middle of the winter. It's a Month before Christmas can't you wait until we get to the hotel?" Burt asked.

"No I can not Burt." She snapped.

"Hey they are open." Finn suggested pointing out the window of the car.

"Pull over Burt." Carole demanded.

"But we don't even know what it is." Burt said as he pulled over.

"I don't care what it is as long as they have a bathroom." Carole explained.

She hopped out of the car with Burt and Finn hot on her heels. She walked into the lobby.

"Hello and welcome to clearfield foster home." The young lady behind the desk greeted them.

"Are you here to look for a child to adopt or to drop one off?" She asked eyeing finn curiously.

"Neither, I was actually wondering if you had a restroom I could use." Carole asked.

"Oh, ok I guess you can use the one upstairs last door in the hallway." She said slightly disappointed.

"But please look in the rooms you never know if a child might catch your eye." She added as they started up the staircase.

"We will." Carole called back down.

As they went in the first room it was all babies and kids under five they were all were at least five. They were cute but they kept going.

The second room was kids from 6-12. They were mostly either sleeping or loaning to music. There were three of them two girls and a boy. They also passed that room.

As the passed in the doorway of the third room they saw a beautiful blue blue eyes brown haired boy sitting against the wall singing.

_**"Something has changed within me **_

_**Something is not the same **_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules **_

_**Of someone else's game **_

_**Too late for second-guessing **_

_**Too late to go back to sleep **_

_**It's time to trust my instincts **_

_**Close my eyes: and leap! **_

_**It's time to try defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

_**And you wont bring me down! **_

_**I'm through accepting limits **_

_**cause someone says they're so **_

_**Some things I cannot change **_

_**But till I try, I'll never know! **_

_**Too long I've been afraid of **_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost **_

_**Well, if that's love **_

_**It comes at much too high a cost! **_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**And you won't bring me down!**_

_**bring me down!**_

_**ohh ohhh ohhhh!"**_

As the boy stopped singing they realized there were about five other boys in the room, listening as well ,but, the boy had his earphones in and had closed his eyes so he didn't see them coming up to him. What they saw shook them to the core.

"HEY FAG WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?" One screamed as he ripped out the earphones out of his ears.

The boy curled into a ball as the boys all started kicking and hitting him. The biggest grabbed his hair and started banging his head of the wall. Finally the poor boy passed out and the bigger ones lost interest.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." The leader said and all of them followed.

They barley glanced at the family as they passed. Carole had her eyes glued to the boy as did Burt and Finn. He started to stir. Then as soon as he was conscious he scrambled to his feet. He saw them and froze. He backed up against the wall and flinched back. When Carole stepped forward to help him he whimpered.

"I just want to help." She comforted.

"I don't need help I'm used to this." He said.

"Why do they give you a hard time." Carole asked.

"Your kidding right." He asked.

When she shook her head he sighed.

"I think you should leave" he whispered

They slowly backed off and Carole quickly used the restroom. They went back downstairs.

"Did anyone catch your eye." The lady asked hopefully.

"Who is the boy in the third room with the brown hair and blue eyes?" Carole asked.

"The small one." The lady asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes him." Carole asked.

" His name is Kurt Hummel and his parents left him on the doorstep when he was two days old. He almost died of phneumonia from that. He is 17 now. He has been with 26 different families. Since he was born. Are you interested in him?" She inquired.

"I will get back to you with that." Carole said with a friendly smile.

When they got to the hotel Carole and Burt dreamed of the blue eyed boy that wormed his way into their heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know it's been awhile but I need Moore reviews to continue and it gets a lot better. I don't own glee. So oh well here it is read,favorite,follow,and review. **

* * *

"Wake up Finn we are at the hotel." Carole said gently shaking her son awake.

They all grabbed their stuff and stumbled to check in.

"Thank you for staying at the comfort inn and we hope to see you at out complementary breakfast." The receptionist said.

As they got to their room Finn passed out on his bed.

"Burt, we need to talk." Carole said.

"Is this about the boy we saw?" Burt asked.

"No it's about the baby penguins... Yes it's about the boy." She said sarcastically.

"I would love to adopt him too but it wouldn't be fair to Finn." Burt commented.

"How about if we talk to him about it and see what he says?" Carole compromises.

"Alright." Burt agrees.

"Finn honey it's time to get up." Carole said sweetly.

After he didn't move Burt said, "You will miss breakfast if you don't get up soon."

That was all it took to get Finn up and sprinting around to get dressed. When they got down to the lobby and settled in with their food burt started the conversation.

"We need to talk Finn." Burt said.

"What about?" He asked.

"How would you feel about having a brother?" Carole asked.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE PREGNANT? HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? CAN I NAME HIM? PPPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEE?"

Finn yelled.

By this time everybody was staring at them and watching with wide judgmental eyes.

"FINN HUDSON IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR X-BOX SO HELP ME GOD." Carole yelled.

His eyes grew to the size of lemurs and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"No Finn I am not pregnant, but do you remember that boy from last night?" She asked.

"Yes why?" He asked confused.

"We would like to adopt him if that's ok with you." She said bluntly.

"Are you kidding? That would be awesome! Then I would have someone else to play video games with and hang out with and stuff. When can we get him? Is he gonna room with me? Can we leave soon? Please?" He asked

"Well I guess since you are ok with it we can leave now." Burt said.

It was about a half hour drive of complete silence. They pulled up and everyone looked at each other. They were all nervous now that the reality set in and it occurred just what they were doing. They all headed to the door.

"Oh! Hi again I hope we still have the child that caught your eye being as quite a few children have been adopted today." The lady at the front desk from last night said.

"Can we look around one more time please." Burt asked politely.

In the first two rooms there were about four kids missing. They hesitantly walked up to the door of the third room. They were appalled by what they saw. The bigger kids were all holding kurt down while the leaded threw punch after punch and kick after kick at him. Carole was about to step in but Burt pulled her and Finn away from the door.

"We need to get him out of here first." He said to her.

They all bolted down stairs.

"Well?" The lady asked.

"We want the one we inquired about last night." Burt said quickly.

"Let me run your check and then you can be on your way." She said happily.

The check took about a half hour and then they had to fill out some forms. Finally she brought down Kurt. He was really pale and had a large cut on his forehead.

"He fell and hit his head." She said noticing their scrutiny.

He just kept his eyes on the floor.

"You can go ahead and take him." She said.

He picked up his backpack and followed them to their car.

"We are going out to lunch to get to know each other." Carole said.

He just got in the car beside Finn and kept his eyes down.

It was time to start their new family.


End file.
